Raven
by InDarknessAndLight
Summary: What happened to raven? Where is she?
1. Gone

In The darkness of night they came. They came in numbers, so that Raven had no chance from the start. She was asleep, senseless, unprepared. He covered her mouth. They held her arms and legs. She could not scream, she could not fight. From the first touch, she was awake. She struggled in arms that would not move. She called to her powers, but they would not come. She screamed, but could not be heard.

As she was carried out the window and into the helicopter, she brought her psychic energy together and screamed. She cried out for help within her mind. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, And Beast boy awoke with a start. They all ran to her room, but they were too late. Raven was gone. The four stared at the empty room. Robin walked forward and found her communicator, laying in the center of her bed, as if it had been placed there. A tear streaked down his face.

They were all silent, and searched the tower for Raven. But it only confirmed Robin's suspicions. She was gone, taken in the dead of night. "No," He whispered. Then they all met in the middle room.

"Raven may be gone, but we will find her. We will save her from whoever has taken her." Rabin said to them all.

"But, what if we can't find her!?" Beast boy asked. "Or what if this guy comes back for the rest of us!? Or-"

"Shut up. we will find her, and no one will get us." Cyborg growled at Beast boy.

"But how shall we find her?" Starfire asked.

"We will find a way. no matter what we will find Raven." Robin said, "Now get some sleep, we have some searching to do tomorrow." They all went to bed, but could not sleep. Their friend Raven worried them too much.

The next morning they were all in the living room. They ate in horrible silence. Then the TV flashed on. On it, was Slade. Robin ran forward, And glared at the large image of his worst enemy.

"How are you, teen titans?" Slade asked innocently.

"Not good." Robin growled.

"Oh, that's sad. in fact, you all look sad. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg,- oh, where's Raven?" Slade questioned absently.

"She went missing. you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" Robin said suspiciously.

"Why yes, I would, you see she came for a visit last night. did she not tell you?" Slade said.

"What do you mean 'visit'?" Robin asked.

"Would you like to see her?" With that Slade stepped aside revealing Raven. She was unconscious, with something covering her mouth. She was shackled, spread eagle, to something circular. There were two cords connected to her hands, and on connecter to her head. She looked beaten and defeated.

"Raven!" Robin cried. Beastboy and Starfire choked on their food, and Cyborg let out a small cry. "Let her go!" Robin screamed.

"Never! She is a guest and will remain that way!" Slade said from offscreen. Raven stirred and awoke. She looked around, then realized where she was. Her confusion soon turned to fear. She pulled at her bindings, but it was no use. She tried to speak, but the thing covering her mouth prevented her. She then saw Robin and looked at him, her eys telling him to help her. Then Slade stepped in.

"Buh Bye!" He said and the TV went blank.

"Raven!" Robin cried.


	2. Pain

Chapter 2

Raven awoke slowly. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Robin and Titans tower. She looked around some more, and realized where she was. Then she remembered the night before. SHe tried to move but her limbs would not react to her commands. She tried to speak but something held her mouth shut. Robin screamed her name. She looked at him. She used her facial expression to tell him to help her.

Then Slade stepped in her line of view. "Buh Bye!" He said.

"Ra-" Was all she heard before the screen went blank. Raven tried to speak, to scream at Slade, but she could not.

"Good morning Raven," Slade said as he turned around to face her.

The thing around Raven's mouth receded, as if by Slade's will. Raven glared at him. "Azarath me-" She managed to get out before the thing covered her mouth again.

"Nice try," He teased. "But not nice enough!" Slade slapped Raven across the face.

"That thing around your mouth? I found it on a rock in hell. You know, where you are from?" Slade continued. The thing around her mouth receded. Before Raven could speak, Slade continued," Don't try to fight, ill just cover your mouth again.

"What do you want with me?" Raven growled.

"Your power. After the run in with your father, I thought, if you could defeat him, you would need tremendous power. So then I thought,' How can I harness this power?' And so, I captured you." Slade explains.

"How will you control my power?" Raven asked.

"why, I will suck it straight out of you. You see, those tubes inserted in your hands and head, they with take that power right out of you. Then it will be mine to use!" Slade happily cried.

"And how will you get me to use my power?" Raven questioned.

"Oh, that part is simple, Ill just get you angry. I know your weakness, and I plan to use it, Dear child." Slade told her. She just glared back.

"I'll go into meditation."

"Ill shock you."

"I'll control my emotions."

"Not a chance."

"I've been controlling them for years, I can do it now." Raven spat at Slade.

"Oh yes, of course Terra had something to make you angry," Slade said. Raven flinched at the name. "There is no chance you can, for I know what makes you tick dear child. Or should I call you Gem?" Raven flinched again. "Yes, Gem, I like that, don't you?" Raven scowled. " You see, Gem, I just don't know what is worse. The fact that your own father destroyed your mother and her home planet, or the fact that you nearly destroyed earth." Slade said.

"No! I did not destroy earth! I did it for my friends! And my mother is my business! Shut up! You don't know me!" Raven screamed.

"Oh? I do know you Raven. You see, your father told me plenty about you. And I do not forget easily." Slade continued.

"No! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried. Her power burst out, knocking slade off his feet. "You do not know me." Raven said from everywhere yet nowhere. Slade smirked as he hit a button on his wrist.

The black receded to reveal Raven, her eyes glowing white and Black lightning racing across her body to get to the tubes. Raven screamed in agony as the power was literally ripped from her.

"I told you I could get you angry." Slade said as he left the room. Raven screamed again. It felt like she was on fire, inside and out. She felt her self weakening, but still her eyes glowed.

"Help me," Raven managed to cry between her screams. Eventually, the agony stopped, and Raven slumped. She felt the room darken around her. No! She cried mentally, but the pain overwhelmed her. Her eyes closed, and she fell into sweet oblivion.


	3. Search and Rescue

"Raven!" Robin cried, running to the screen. He beat at the bulletproof glass. "Raven!" he screamed again. Cyborg jumped up and dragged him back.

"It's ok, we'll find her." Cyborg reassured him.

"We'll make Slade pay." Beastboy said.

"And we will return with our friend." Starfire added.

"I know. I'm just worried what will happen to her before we can find her." Robin said. No one could reply to that, for there was nothing to say.

"We better get searching," Cyborg said, releasing Robin.

"Right. Starfire, Beastboy, go search Raven's room for clues. Cyborg, try to find Slade's location. I'll search the streets. Titans, GO!" Robin instructed. They all went off to their jobs, trying not to think of what might be happening to their lost friend.

Starfire flew to Raven's room. She looked around, it looked the same as before. The broken window, the knocked over bedside table. Raven's bed, with the covers flung off. Then something glinted in the sunlight. Starfire ran to it. She pulled over the blanket covering the shining object and found a framed photo. It was one of her and Raven.

Raven was smiling. She almost never smiled, and when she did, it was never caught on camera. They were outside, and it was sunny. A Frisbee flew in the background. Raven was smiling, just a little. And Starfire beamed with pure joy, in the photo. A drop of water splashed on the broken glass of the picture. " Oh Raven, why must you be gone?" Starfire asked no one in particular. She pulled the picture out of it's shattered frame and hugged it close. With that she flew to her room, crying the whole way.

Outside Raven's broken window, Beastboy was searching for evidence. The green boy was distressed. His dark friend was gone, and he knew he could do nothing to save her, except wait. he searched around the rocks, but there was nothing but broken glass. At least he knew the window was broken from the inside.

Beastboy walked over to the shore where the waves lapped at the rocky ground. For a second, the water cleared and Beastboy stared at a reflection of himself. Tears were welled up in his eyes, and one fell, breaking the calm.

"Oh Raven, what happened to you?" Beastboy said as he fell to his knees and covered his eyes. When He peeked up, he saw raven's window reflected in the water. An idea came to him.

He got up quickly and dashed to the ground outside the window. He saw the glass on the ground. "The window was broken from the inside." He whispered. Beastboy ran inside, with information to tell Cyborg.

Cyborg's fingers flew over the keyboard he knew so well. " Come on Raven, Where are you?" He said. Images flashed across the screen, pictures of Raven. He was searching security cameras for any sign of her. Water splashed onto Cyborg's hand. he looked up.

"We better not be having a leak now, with Raven gone!" He said to the ceiling. Another splash. He felt wetness on his face. Cyborg reached up and touched his face. It was hot and wet. "Am I, crying?" He asked himself. "No! I will not cry! There is no reason! We will find Raven!"

"Yes, we will." A voice from behind him said. Cyborg whipped around to find Beastboy standing there. "I found something," he said, ignoring the fact that Cyborg was crying. "The window, It was broken from the inside!" Beastboy told him.

"So?" Cyborg replied, not really getting it.

"Sooo, Slade came from inside the building." Beastboy continued.

"And to do that, he would have to get in," Cyborg added.

"And the only way in is through the sewers!" The two cried in synchronization.

"And what better place to hide than below Titans Tower!?" Cyborg turned to the computer and searched for robin. "Lemme find Robin." He said. after a few seconds, A map popped up. a blinking red light shone on the screen. "He's right by the only entrance to our sewers!" Cyborg cried.

Robin searched in vain for his lost friend. "what is your plan, Slade?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Now, if you knew that, it wouldn't be any fun." A horribly familiar voice said from behind him.

"Slade." Robin stated. He stopped in his tracks.

"That comeback is getting a bit old, don't you think?" Slade said.

"Why do you have Raven?: Robin asked without turning around.

"I won't tell you. I came here with a different message." Slade said.

"What do you want with Raven!?" Robin growled.

"I already told you. I'm not telling you. But, I came to tell you that she is in excruciating pain. I just wanted you to know that. Oh, and I wanted to give you this." A piece of fabric flew through the air. Robin caught it as it fell in front of him. It was burnt, but you could tell what color it used to be. It used to be blue. The blue of Raven's cloak.

Robin screamed and whipped around. He swung at... Nothing. Slade was gone. "No!" Robin cried. He looked back down to Raven's burnt cloak. You could tell it had been ripped off.

"Raven!" He cried into the sky. Just then, His communicator beeped. Robin opened it up.

"What." He asked. Cyborg paused, stunned at how angry Robin was.

"We think we found Slade. Just jump into the nearest sewer and follow it. do not turn down any tunnels until you hit the last one. We'll catch up. But Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But-" Robin slammed his communicator shut, breaking it. He looked at the broken electronic for a second, then dropped it. He ran for the manhole on his right, and jumped into the darkness.


	4. Sweet escape

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She was alone. And she hadn't left where she was. no matter how much she dreamed of leaving, she always awoke here. She realized that the red substance was not over her mouth.

"Robin," She whispered dizzily. She was sore all over. And she was barely awake. "Help," The pain came back to her in flashes. Just memories. "Please," She remembered hazily Robin on the screen. She remembered knocking over her nightstand. She remembered the photo, broken on the ground. "I need you," She couldn't remember anything else. "Please."

Raven pulled at he restraints, realizing it was futile. "Azarath," She started weakly. "Metrion," She continued "Zinthos!" She cried as loud as she could. Her magic broke the metal shackles and she ripped the tubes out of her arms. Then, she collapsed. She was weak, too weak.

Raven shakily brought herself to her feet. she managed to take three steps before falling over again. She tried to use her powers to open up the door. But she could not focus.

The world was spinning around her. She tried to rise once more, but the pain overwhelmed her. She went limp once more. "Satrfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, I love you all. You are my family."

Raven formed a knife with her power. She prepared to kill herself. "Robin," She whispered again. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry." She rasped. A single tear fell from her eye. "Goodbye," With that she plunged her knife down.

A hand caught her wrist and twisted it. The black knife disappeared.

"What were you thinking!?" Slade yelled. He yanked Raven up, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"No!" She cried as she was shackled back into the wall. "No!" She cried again. "I won't let you do this! No!" Raven screamed in Slade's face.

"That's enough out of you!" Slade growled. the Red substance began to grow around her mouth.

"No-" Raven was silent, the thing covered her mouth.

Slade looked at her. He fumed. He pulled back his arm and backhanded Raven. She screamed, though it was muffled.

"What were you thinking!? Killing yourself!? If you want pain, I'll give you pain!" Slade said. He pushed the button on his arm and the process began anew.

Raven arched her back and screamed as the lightning danced across her body. The red thing around her mouth receded. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I love to hear you scream. To hear your pain." Slade laughed as he left the room. Raven screamed until she could no longer speak. and then she screamed inside. The burning just got worse. She never got used to it, she never went numb. But worst, she could not fall into sweet unconsciousness. Sometime during the torture she saw a camera. The recording light, was on.


	5. Lost and Found

Robin ran as fast as He could. Something told him Raven was in trouble. more trouble than before. He turned down the last passage and froze. It was a door, with a passcode lock. Robin walked up to it. He typed in the first thing that came to mind. R.O.B.I.N. nothing S.L.A.D.E still nothing.

A scream broke the silence. Raven's scream. It was full of pain, full of agony.

Robin punched the lock, sounding an alarm, but getting him in. Inside, was a world of white. White walls, white tile floorings. white doors. There was a long hallway, with doors evenly spaced on both sides. At the end, there was a black door. The screaming emanated from it.

Robin managed to take on step before the white doors swung open. Slade's robots flooded out, obscuring Robin's view of the door. "Raven!" Robin cried as the Robots charged. Robin's baton slid out.

The Robots came in threes. One lunged at robin, grabbing his foot. The boy wonder side swept the robot, knocking the three in front of him off their feet. Quickly, he stabbed them in the face with his baton.

He began the swipe his baton back and forth, mowing down the ranks. But for every Robot he took down, three more were there to replace it. Robin was tiring, and his sweeps lost power. One robot grabbed his baton mid-swing and snapped it in half. Robin took one look at the half of a baton in his hand and dropped it.

He tried to fight with his hands, but he was too weak. A robot slugged him in the face and he went flying to the side. He hit one of the white doors. Weakly, Robin stood. The robot punched him again, flinging him back to the door.

Robin was losing, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He stood up one more time, and quickly ran inside the door. He grabbed a chair and jammed it behind the doorknob.

Robin turned around, out of breath. He surveyed the room. It was, not surprisingly, all white. there was a wall that was completely a screen and a table with chairs. Robin sat in one, collecting himself.

The screen turned on suddenly. at first, it was just static, but then a face popped up. "Slade." Robin growled.

In the background, you could hear screaming. He was in a nearly empty room, illuminated in orange light. you could tell that everything in it was black. "Hello, Robin." Slade said innocently.

"Why do you have Raven?" Robin growled. Slade laughed behind his mask.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Behind Slade, the screaming died down. with that, the screen went back to it's normal white.

With a growl, Robin whipped around and slammed open the door, ready to fight. But there was nothing there. Robin ran out the door and into the hall, it was empty.

He turned on his heel and dashed down the hall, to the black room. Robin ripped open the door and ran inside. He then stopped dead.

In front of him was Raven. Her back was arched, and she was screaming once more. Veins of her power spread across her body. her eyes were glowing white.

"Raven." Robin whispered.


	6. Lost and found pt 2

_He turned on his heel and dashed down the hall, to the black room. Robin ripped open the door and ran inside. He then stopped dead._

_In front of him was Raven. Her back was arched, and she was screaming once more. Veins of her power spread across her body. her eyes were glowing white._

_"Raven." Robin whispered._

A clapping resounded from behind the boy wonder. "Good job. You have unraveled my scavenger hunt." Slade smugly said.

"Slade. Let. Her. Go." Robin growled.

"Why?" Slade asked. Robin screamed and whipped around, swinging. Slade caught his fist, twisting his wrist. "Don't you see? She can bring me so much power. She can help me succeed in my plan." Slade smiled thoughtfully.

"Let her go." Robin repeated, a hint of pain ringing in his voice.

"You see, capturing Raven was only step one. She has provided the power and the bait. Step two, destroy the Teen Titans." Slade continued as if Robin had never spoken. Slade twisted Robin's wrist even more, dislocating it.

Robin cried in pain as Slade released him. He fell back, hitting the ground hard. Robin stared into Slade's eyes as he gritted his teeth and popped the wrist back into socket.

Raven, still screaming, watched as the two initiated their fight. She heard Slade's plan. Anger consumed her, but agony overwhelmed it.

"Robin!" she managed to scream somewhat understandably. Robin looked over at the sound of his name. looking at poor Raven, his anger rose once more. But, unlike Raven, he had no agony to overwhelm it.

The boy wonder looked back to Slade, who stared at Raven in surprise. Soon, he resumed his normal expression of surety and smugness.

"Oh, strong! not many could do that. I heard relocating something is more painful than dislocating it. good job." Slade laughed at the boy on the ground. in one simple move, Robin was up. no flourishes, no amazing moves, just pure anger.

Robin released the cry of rage he had been holding in as he lunged at Slade. He tackled the man, taking them both to the ground.

Pinning Slade with he knees, Robin punched the evil man in the face. he kept punching, letting his rage vent out. A piece of black mask flew away. Then a piece of orange.

Robin pulled back for another punch, and pushed it forward. But no fist came to hit Slade. Robin raised his eyebrows and looked at his fist.

An orb of black surrounded his hand. It was Raven's magic. "Raven?" Robin asked.

"Wrong." Slade said. With a burst of energy , he threw Robin off. Robin flew back, hitting the wall. He fell to the ground. Slade's deep laugh echoed around the almost empty room.

"Really, I don't understand why you work with these losers when you could work with me. you have so much power, my Gem." Slade said, sliding his finger across her cheek. Raven turned her head, but Slade turned it back. "If you joined me, there would be no need for all this pain dear child." Slade whispered. the half of his mouth uncovered curved into a smile.


	7. Lost and found pt 3

_"Really, I don't understand why you work with these losers when you could work with me. you have so much power, my Gem." Slade said, sliding his finger across her cheek. Raven turned her head, but Slade turned it back. "If you joined me, there would be no need for all this pain dear child." Slade whispered. the half of his mouth uncovered curved into a smile._

__"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven screamed. She prepared to send a burst of energy out, knocking Slade into the wall. But nothing happened. The girl stared at Slade defiantly, even after she realized what had happened. A new wave of energy was ripped from her and she couldn't help but scream.

"My, it's a bit loud don't you think?" Slade said as the Red thing grew over her mouth. Raven could no longer scream, but she could still feel. The girl began to spam violently from the energy being ripped from her body.

"Oh, dear child, don't you see? Your power is mine now. And while I can still use it, you cannot. I have stolen enough of your power to fuel me for weeks. in fact I believe I am full." A beeping sounded on Slade's wrist. He pressed a button and the power stopped on the machine Raven was hooked up on.

The metal shackled released her and she fell, hitting the ground with a thud. The red thing around her mouth receded. It crawled away from the half- demon girl and slipped into the cracks of the room.

Raven moaned. She fought with the temptation to sleep. She could not. Only she could stop Slade. Slade. He smiled down on the girl.

Raven did not attempt to rise. She just played dead. she closed her eyes and lay still, fighting unconsciousness the whole time. Raven heard Slade walk closer. She felt cold arms pick her up.

"Robin, I have your prize. come and get her." Slade called to the boy who was just getting up.

"Raven!" He cried, seeing Slade holding her. a deep laugh resounded throughout the room. Robin charged the man preparing for a swing. But he froze, and spun around Slade.

Robin could not hurt Slade without hurting Raven. "You see, When you care about someone, it's not that easy." Slade told the boy wonder. He looked at the ladder beside him. He laughed as an idea came to him. He began to climb the ladder. Robin dashed forward and chased the villain.

Raven lay there, limp in Slade's arms. She felt as she moved, going higher and higher. Slade climbed the ladder on the side of the wall to the top. Robin climbed after him, thinking of how to attack Slade.

"Now, if you hurt me she will fall." Slade said, holding the limp girl out with just one arm.

"Slade. Put her down!" Robin cried.

"Freeze. If you move, I will drop her." Slade instructed Robin. The boy obediently stopped climbing. "now, surrender to me, or Raven falls, and she won't turn into a bird this time." Slade said.

Robin looked at Raven. He would give his life for that girl. and so, Robin began to climb down the ladder.

"No!" A familiar voice cried. Robin Looked up and saw Raven, her eyes glowing while, glaring at Slade.

"You may have taken my powers, but you didn't take me!" Raven screamed. Two eyes appeared on her face, and the four glowed red. She screamed incoherently and released a blast of energy.

Slade dropped the enraged demon, gripping to the ladder for his life. Raven fell, glaring at the man who had been her captor.


	8. The End

Then her eyes returned to normal. They were two, violet and beautiful. As she fell past Robin she looked at him, regret shining in those orbs.

"Raven!" Robin cried watching her fall. She hit the ground with a resounding thump. Robin stared in disbelief as a pool of dark blood spread around Raven's head.

The screaming boy jumped off the ladder, falling to the ground. He landed in a crouch and ran to Raven. "Oh, Raven." Robin said, looking at his friend.

He fell to his knees, and pulled Raven's head into his lap. "Raven!" Robin cried. Tears fell down his face. Raven stared up at him, alive but fading.

"Robin, I'm sorry," Raven rasped.

"Don't be, it's not you're fault." Robin replied, choking on tears.

"Yes it is, please, tell the others, I'm so sorry," Raven told him.

"Raven! your not leaving! I will not let you die!" Robin told her. He stroked her bloody hair.

"Robin, I, I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much." Raven said.

"No! Don't give up! you can't give up!" Robin cried.

"Goodbye." Raven whispered. She stared at Robin, her eyes full of love. Full of light. Robin watched as the light faded. Carefully, he lay the lifeless girl down. With two fingers, Robin closed her eyes.

Tears streamed down his face. They soaked his mask. The boy tore off the wet piece of fabric.

Robin screamed for his lost friend. He looked at Slade, who had returned to the ground.

"Oh- that's too-" Robin punched the man, flinging him to the wall.

"Robin!" A voice hollered.

"Slade?" another yelled.

"Raven!" A third voice cried.

Starfire and Cyborg ran to the aid of their leader, while Beastboy ran to his friend.

"Raven!"the terrified boy cried, falling to his knees in front of his Dark friend. A pool of blood surrounded her. "Raven!" Tears fell from his green eyes. he put his hand to her heart, no pulse. "Raven!" Grief filled the weeping boy.


	9. Freedom

Slade flew overhead. Robin charged after the beaten man. Star and cyborg chased after him. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw raven. not speaking, they ran to their friend.

"Raven?" Star asked.

"Raven!" Cyborg cried. He threw his hand onto her heart to feel a pulse. There was none. "Raven!" He cried once more.

"Is she alright?" Star asked.

'No, she's," Cyborg stopped, "Gone."

"No!" Star cried, grabbing up the corpse and shaking it. "Raven!" Star screamed.

"Star! Stop!" Beastboy cried. The alien put down Raven.

Robin punched Slade's arm again. Something broke. A black gas escaped from the crack. It was The controller for Raven's machine that broke!

Black gas escaped from the machine as well. It floated from the cracks of the room. It filled it with pure darkness.

"Raven?" Robin asked. Slade was unconscious. Robin ran to his dark friend, pushing the others out of the way. He looked at her corpse, tears appearing again. The black gas formed a circle around the Teen Titans and began to slowly spiral.

The spiral picked up speed, getting faster and faster. It solidified and became outlined in while. Robin stepped back, the others following suit.

The black energy spun, closing closer and closer to Raven. Soon, Raven was the only one inside the ring. It grew in height, becoming a tornado of energy.

The tornado spun all the faster, so fast it looked like a cylinder of black. It shrunk, becoming just the size to fit a standing person inside. Then, the tornado exploded.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, And Cyborg were thrown back. They hit the far wall, and fell to the ground. They watched as the gas imploded into Raven.

She was floating, arms spread, in raven formation. Her eyes glowed white. Her cloak was black now, as was her leotard.

A scream pierced the awed silence. Raven was screaming. It was not in agony, nor in joy. It was just a scream. A scream the was heard differently by each person.

Slade heard joy, Star heard loss, BB heard loneliness, Cyborg heard Fear, and Robin heard Pain.

"Raven!" They all cried. Raven began too spin with her energy.

Her eyes shone brighter, blinding the Teen titans. Then, it was over.

Raven, normal Raven, Closed her violet eyes and fell. She fell a couple feet to the ground, and lay there, still as death.

"Raven!" Robin cried, running to his friend. He lifted her, and checked her pulse. She was alive! Somehow, she had come back from the dead.

Robin looked over to where Slade had been, but he was gone. "Let's get her home." Robin told the rest of the team, "She's gonna be ok."


	10. Epilogue?

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She was in a bright white room. Robin was sleeping in a chair near her bed. She wsa in a white hospital bed. Her head hurt.

"Robin?" She asked. The boy awoke with a start.

"Raven! He cried, running to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright!" The boy wonder said.

"What happened" Raven asked.

"You don't remember? Slade?" Robin said.

Raven went pale. (Well paler than usual.) She let out a little cry. Then she fell into Robin, resting her head on his chest for support.

She did not cry, just sat there. Memories flashed up. Watching Robin fight Slade. Attacking Slade herself. The pain.

"It's okay, he won't get you again. I promise." Robin told her. Raven pulled back, sitting up straight.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried, running into the room.

"Raven!" Star screamed. flying into Raven and tackling her with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Cyborg said.

"Yeah," She said. The truth was, She wasn't okay. She knew something the other's didn't.

Slade would come back for her. She knew that for sure.


	11. Sequel

Hey guys, I am starting a sequel to Raven. The sequel is called Raven; the Sequel. Please read it. I posted the first chapter here, and this next story will have more of a story arc. please Read and Review!

A loud rap at her door awoke Raven. The girl got up, and answered it. As the door slid open, she saw the face she hoped she would never see again. Slade. The man did not talk, and Raven was speechless. He walked into her room, silently. Then, he pulled his mask off. Blue eyes, pale skin, it all added up. This man, Slade, was actually Rorek, the wizard.

Raven was still speechless. Rorek smiled as the whole room burst into flames. Rorek became a pillar of flames. Raven cried out as the heat intensified. Then, a massive wave it the tower, pouring water into her room. The flames were put out, But the water flooded her bedroom, threatening to drown her.

As her head ducked below the waves, a massive gust of wind came. The waster was blown out of the window. Raven grabbed on to her shattered windowframe, holding on for dear life.

The wind tried to blow her away, but Raven held on with an iron grip. But even iron can slip. As Ravens hands slipped, a stone wall came up behind her. she hit it with a grunt. more walls surrounded her.

Then, three openings appeared. one, had wind blowing out of it so strong that she was getting blown away from where she stood. The other was cloaked in flames. The third, was an ocean the Rave knew had no end.

Raven stumbled toward the fire, the wind too strong. as she did, everything dissipated. Leaving Flames once more. So many flames. "Robin!" She cried out in the fire, screaming. then the world went dark as unconsciousness took her.

Robin burst through Raven's door. nothing was different. Raven was on her bed, asleep. nothing was torn, broken, or harmed in any other manner.

Robin went to raven, shaking her shoulders, trying to awaken her. But she had gone into a trance. A healing trance. Robin ran around the room, looking for the thing that had harmed her. but there was nothing. No one.

Robin ran back to her, lifting her into his arms. He walked to the hospital room and lay her in the bed. She hovered, still as death. Robin looked at her, tears forming. This girl, had been through so much. She had been told that she would destroy the earth since she was born. She had fought and defeated her own father. She had been captured by Slade who had used her powers for evil.

Now this. A mysterious person attacking her. Rabin absently wondered if it was Slade. he had gotten in once, and he could do it again. But getting out while Robin was alert and running to Raven's room was absurd. Robin was even running down the only hall to the exit.

Robin stared at the monotone face of his companion. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Robin had placed her next to a window and hadn't bothered turning on the lights. Her short hair hung neatly. Robin remembered when he had caught her. When her hair was long and her leotard was ripped.

He liked her hair long. It was beautiful, I mean how many people have natural blue hair? Robin pushed lock of Raven's hair out of her face. A sudden urge to kiss her came to Robin.

"No!" Robin whispered, looking away. He was with Starfire, not Raven. Raven. She was so alike him. They had been through so much together.

Robin remembered when he had let her into his mind when he thought Slade was attacking him. He remembered hearing her cry out when she had been taken by Slade. He was so afraid. Afraid that she would never return, That she was gone forever.

Now, as he looked at her beautiful face, he realized that she was special to him. That he wanted to protect her, to his last breath.

"Oh, Raven." Robin whispered.


End file.
